User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Hilary's First Adventure
Plot Excited and nervous about her first day of school, Hilary meets Blaze and AJ and embark on an adventure with them to save their friends. Trivia Songs #I Just Can't Wait #Just Imagine #I Like Autumn #Let's Go #If You Imagine #Blow The Man Down #It's C-Cold BRRR! #It's Snowing #The Friendship Song #Being Together #It's Good To Be Home #You Can Count On Me #I Love You Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall #Nolan North as #Dusan Brown as #Angelina Wahler as Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary and her parents getting her stuff ready for school.) *Hilary's Mom: "So Hilary." *Hilary's Dad: "How do you feel about your first day of school tomorrow." *Hilary: "Excited and a little nervous. I mean, there'll be a lot of new people to see. I really hope I can make new friends." *Hilary's Mom: "Okay." *Hilary's Dad: "If you say so." (Her parents leave and Hilary walks outside.) *Hilary: "I just can't wait for school, Kipper." (Song: I Just Can't Wait.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Well Kipper. There's only one thing to do. We've got to use our imagination and see what happens. They say if you use your imagination, anything can happen." (Song: Just Imagine) * (Song ends.) (Hilary closed her eyes. Kipper did the same. Then something magical happened.) *Hilary: "Huh. Where are we. Where is everybody. Hello." (Then she saw something or someone coming.) *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo." *AJ: "Yeah." *Hilary: (Gasps). *AJ: (Laughs)"Faster Blaze." *Blaze: (Laughs). *Hilary: (Gasps). (Then the guys approached her.) *Blaze: "Hey." *Hilary: "Who are you." *Blaze: "I'm Blaze." *Hilary: "Hello Blaze." *Blaze: "And up there in my driver's seat. That's AJ." *Hilary: "Hello AJ." *AJ: "Hi." *Hilary: "Oh boy. New friends. Oh my gosh." *Blaze: "He's my best friend and the best driver a Monster Machine could ever have." *Hilary: "Wait. You're a Monster Machine. Wow, that's so cool." *AJ: "Look Blaze. See that hill. I'll bet it would make an awesome jump." *Blaze: "Do you wanna see me do a super monster jump." *Hilary: "A jump? Do I ever." *Blaze: "Alright. AJ, give me some speed." (Blaze and AJ went over the hill that looked like a ramp.) *Both: (Cheering). (Suddenly, Blaze lands in a leaf pile.) *Hilary: "Oh goodness. C'mon Kipper." (Hilary rushes over to the leaf pile as AJ jumps out.) *AJ: "That was great. We went so high." *Blaze: "Yeah. We really..." *AJ: (Laughs). *Blaze: "Hey. What's so funny." *Hilary: "LOL." *AJ: "Blaze, It looks like you have a mustache." *All: (Laughter). *Blaze: "Oh Yeah. Well, wait til' you see this." *Hilary: "Huh." *Blaze: "Now I look like I have crazy hair." *All: (Laughter). *Hilary: "Now what." *Blaze: "Now I look like an elephant(Trumpets)." *Hilary: "Whoa." *All: (Laughter). (Blaze emerges from the leaf pile.) *AJ: "Blaze, I like you best just the way you are." *Hilary: "Sometimes it's so much fun to pretend, but it's also fun to be yourself in the end." *Blaze: "Thanks AJ." *Hilary: "Aww, isn't that so sweet(Sighs)." *Blaze: "Now let's keep going. Oh, only this time, let's go faster than we've ever gone before." *AJ: "Yeah." *Hilary: "Oh Boy. This really is an adventure." (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Huh. What exactly are you guys talking about." *AJ: "Check it out. These boosters can make Blaze go super fast." *Hilary: "Keen gear. What's it called?" *AJ: "That's Blazing Speed. But Blazing Speed only works if we give Blaze the power." *Hilary: "Wait for me." (AJ jumps in Blaze.) *Blaze: "To give me Blazing Speed, I need you to say, Let's Blaze! C'mon, say it with me." *Hilary: "Okay." *All: "Let's Blaze!" (Blaze drove off super fast with Hilary and Kipper in tow.) *Blaze: "Whoo-hoo-hoo." *AJ: "Yeah." *Hilary: "Whoa." *All: (Cheering). (Suddenly, rocks started falling.) *AJ: (Gasps)"Look out Blaze! Falling rocks." *Hilary: "An obstacle." (Blaze dodges the rocks and they rolled down a hill.) *All: "Whoa!" (Blaze went through a sign and crash landed.) *Hilary: "What a ride." *AJ: "Check it out Blaze." *Hilary: "Where are we?" *AJ: "We're in Axle City." *Hilary: "Wow. It's awesome." *Blaze: "And look. There's the Monster Dome, where all the big races happen." *AJ: "C'mon. Let's go check it out." *Hilary: "Wait up." (They drove over into the Monster Dome.) *AJ: "Whoa. Check out the size of that racetrack." *Hilary: "It's so big." *Blaze: "I wish I could race on a track like that." *Hilary: "You would. Really?" *Blaze: "I wanna be a Monster Machine Racer more than anything in the whole world." *AJ: "Someday you will Blaze. I just know it." *Hilary: "Well. Anything can happen. If you use your imagination. That's why I ended up here." (Song: If You Imagine.) * (Song ends. Suddenly, the announcer shows up and takes his place at a podium.) *Announcer: "Hello, racing fans. Check your tire pressure, buckle your seatbelts, this is gonna be the biggest race ever! To win, the racers will have to jump the highest jumps, turn the twistiest turns, and loop the biggest loops. It's the Monster Machine World Championship." (A gold trophy rises out of the podium. Fireworks exploded. Blaze, AJ and their new friend, Hilary are at a pit row.) *AJ: "The Monster Machine World Championship." *Hilary: "Oh my gosh." *AJ: "We've got to stay and watch." *Hilary: "Um AJ. I think you should watch where you're going because..." *AJ: "This is gonna be the biggest race in the whole..." (Suddenly, AJ accidentally bumped into a toolbox.) *AJ: "Oops(Gasps)Sorry about that." *Hilary: "Accidents. They happen. Happen a lot." *Gabby: "It's okay. It was an accident." *Hilary: "Who are you?" *Gabby: "My name is Gabby." *Blaze: "Hi Gabby. I'm Blaze and this is AJ." *Hilary: "I'm their new friend, Hilary. This is Kipper. Hi Gabby. I'm definitely new here." *AJ: "Hey. What's that you're working on?" *Gabby: "I'm fixing a spark plug for one of the Monster Machines in today's race." *Hilary: "I technically see that. Literally." *Blaze: "Whoa. You mean you know the racers." *Gabby: "Sure I do. I'm a mechanic. I fix all the Monster Machines." *AJ: "Wow. That's so cool." *Hilary: "It sure is." *Gabby: "Hey. Would you guys like to come meet some of the racers." *Hilary: "I would love to meet them. I've never met any Monster Machines here before." *Blaze: (Gasps)"Oh, That would be awesome." *Gabby: (Giggles)"Well. Okay. Follow me." *Hilary: "This is gonna be great." (Scene cuts to the guys walking with Hilary following along.) * *Blaze: "Hilary. We have a present so you'll always come and visit us anytime you want." *AJ: "We like you to wear this magic necklace." *Hilary: "Wow. It's so pretty." *Blaze: "It's yours keep so that way you can come and visit us every time." *AJ: "In order to get you and us back to your home, you gotta say a special chant." (AJ whispers something Hilary has to say in order to get back home.) *Hilary: "I wish we could go home." (A magic sparkle appears and it blocks the scene a little as it transports Hilary, Blaze and AJ back to Hilary's world.) *All: "Whoa." *Hilary: "We're back in my world." (Song: It's Good To Be Home.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "That was fun." *Hilary's Mom: "Hilary. Supper is in 20 minutes. Are you coming." *Hilary: "Of course. I'm just washing up. That's my mom and dad. Man, am I ever glad we're back home and no time has passed at all." *Blaze: "Is that because you believe in magic." *Hilary: "Yeah. I do believe in magic." *AJ: "Still, we can't thank you enough for helping us and our friends get back to the Monster Dome." *Hilary: "It's no problem. And I can't thank you enough either for helping me get home along with both of you. We can always count on each other no matter what. Because that makes us special." (Song: Everyone is Special.) * (Song ends.) *All: (Laughing). (There was a growly sound.) *Blaze: "Did you hear that." *AJ: "What was it." *Hilary: "Sorry Guys. My tummy's growly. I must be hungry. Hey! Is anyone else hungry." *All: "Me(Laughing)." *Hilary's Mom: "Hilary!" *Hilary's Dad: "Suppertime!" *Hilary: "Be right there. I'd better go ask my parents if you'd like to stay for supper." *Both: "Okay." *Hilary: "BRB. Which means Be Right Back." (After supper, Hilary climbs down the stairs to the living room.) *Hilary's Dad: "Hey Hilary. Are you out of bed. Now you know that you don't wanna be too tired for your first day of school." *Hilary: "I know. But I'm too excited. Can I stay up with Blaze and AJ for a while longer." *Hilary's Dad: "Okay. And where are they exactly." *Hilary: "They just stepped outside so they can talk to each other." (Hilary's Dad went to the kitchen. Blaze and AJ come in via the front door.) *Blaze: "Brr." *AJ: "It's cold out there." *Hilary: "That's because summer is over and fall is on it's way. That's why I like it when autumn comes." *Hilary: "That just makes it nice and cozy in here." Category:Blog posts